paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Achievements (Payday 2)
Starting with the Halloween Event, temporary "teaser" achievements are added to achievement pages prior to an update that contains new achievements. The teasers are removed when the new achievements are live. General 2nd Payday Birthday These achievements require membership in the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam]. Halloween Event 2013 Teaser }} Permanent The following replaced the teasers during the Halloween Update. Event-exclusive These achievements still exist but are only obtainable during the Halloween event by completing Safe House Nightmare. .}} .}} .}} .}} Celebration These achievements require that you are part of the PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam. Armored Transport DLC Teaser The following were replaced on the release of the Armored Transport DLC. }} Owned Ownership of the DLC is required. Not owned The following can be unlocked by joining a host who owns the DLC. Celebration The following only require membership in the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam]. Gage Weapon Pack #01 Teaser The following appeared on November 26, 2013, and were replaced at the release of Gage Weapon Pack #01 on December 5. Owned Ownership of the DLC is required. Not owned The following can be unlocked by joining a host who owns the DLC. Permanent Christmas Event 2013 Teaser The following appeared on December 10, 2013. Permanent .}} Celebration The following only require membership in the PAYDAY 2 Official Group on Steam. Infamy Teaser The following appeared on January 13, 2014, and were replaced when Update #22 was released on January 22, 2014. }} Permanent Gage Weapon Pack #02 Teaser The following appeared on January 27, 2014, and were replaced at the release of Gage Weapon Pack #02 on January 30. Owned Ownership of the DLC is required. Permanent }} Death Wish Teaser The following appeared on February 13, 2014, when the Poetry Jam competition was opened. Teaser 2 The following appeared on February 18, 2014. Permanent Celebration Election Day Teaser The following appeared on March 13, 2014. Permanent Celebration Gage Mod Courier Teaser The following appeared on April 1, 2014. Teaser 2 The following appeared on April 9, 2014. Owned Ownership of the DLC is required. Gage Sniper Pack Teaser The following appeared on April 30, 2014. Teaser 2 The following appeared on May 4, 2014. Owned The following replaced the teasers on May 8, 2014. Celebration The following appeared on May 8, 2014. Shadow Raid Teaser The following appeared on May 19, 2014. Permanent The following appeared on May 27, 2014, with the release of Shadow Raid. Big Bank Teaser The following appeared on June 10, 2014. Permanent The following replaced the teasers on June 17, 2014, with the release of the Big Bank heist. Gage Shotgun Pack Teaser The following appeared on June 26, 2014. Permanent The teasers were replaced on July 3, 2014, with the release of the Gage Shotgun Pack. Gage Assault Pack Teaser The following appeared on August 26, 2014. Permanent The teasers were replaced on September 4, 2014, with the release of the Gage Assault Pack. Trivia * "No One Cared Who I Was..." is a part of a quote by Bane from The Dark Knight Rises. It was also Overkill producer Almir's Steam avatar picture for a long time. * "Yeah he's a Gold Digger" is a reference to Kanye West's song "Gold Digger". * "Fish A.I." is a joke about Infinity Ward, who showcased their fish A.I. in Call of Duty: Ghosts as a big achievement. *"Lord of War" is a reference to the film of the same name, which is about an illegal arms dealer. * "You Shall not Pass!" is a quote by Gandalf in The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring film. * "Man of Iron" is a reference to Iron Man. * "Smooth Criminal" is a reference to the Michael Jackson song of the same name. * "Let's Do Thi..." is a reference to the Leeroy Jenkins incident where an overly eager player shouted "Alright, let's do this!". * "They see me Baggin', They Hatin'" is a reference to the song "Ridin " by Chamillionaire. * An "F in Chemistry" is the grade one may receive in a high school chemistry class if one were to burn down the lab. * "Caribbean PIRATE" is a reference to the Disney movie franchise Pirates of the Caribbean. * "Doctor Fantastic" is likely a reference to the Marvel character Dr. Reed Richards, a.k.a. Mr. Fantastic of the Fantastic Four. He is a doctorate and a scientist who invents many high-tech devices, similar to the fusion engine stolen in Big Oil. * "Diamonds are Forever" is a reference to the James Bond novel and film of the same name. * "License to Kill", along with the Gruber Kurz pistol, are references to James Bond. * "The Man with the Golden Gun" is a reference to the James Bond novel and film of the same name. * "Shoot the Glass" is a likely reference to the film "Die Hard". The antagonist Hans Gruber orders his henchman to shoot out glass windows when he discovers that protagonist John McClane is barefoot. * "The pumpkin king made me do it!" is likely a reference to Golden Earring's song "The Devil Made Me Do It". * "I am the one who knocks" is a reference to Breaking Bad. When Walter's wife Skyler was questioning him if he was in danger, Walt responds, "Skyler I am not in danger, I am the danger. A guy opens his door and gets shot and you think that of me? No, I am the one who knocks!" . * "Full Measure" is also a reference to Breaking Bad, when Mike tells Walt a story about confronting a chronic wife abuser back when he was a beat cop. Mike intervened, and almost killed the wife-beater, but gave in when the abuser promised to change his ways. Shortly thereafter the man beat his wife to death. Mike's mistake was to take a half measure when he should have killed the abuser. "No more half measures, Walter", he says referring to Jesse. This could also be a shout out to Aaron Paul, who played Jesse, and who has a tattoo that reads "No Half Measures". *All Presidential achievements are references to policies enacted when that president was in office, or are quotes from those presidents. * "If You Liked it you Should have put a Ring on it" are lyrics to Beyonce's song "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)". * "But Wait - There's More!" is a popular phrase in infomercials, commonly used by Billy Mays. * "In Town You're the Law, Out Here It's Me" is a reference to the movie First Blood. * "The Eighth and Final Rule" is a reference to the film "Fight Club". * "We Are All Professionals" is a reference to the film Léon: The Professional, where the main character, Léon, refuses to kill women and children in his line of work. * "Eco Round" is a reference to the Counter-Strike series, which GO Bank is based on. When players are low on in-game money, players will call out an "Eco Round" in which the team will resort to using their starting secondary weapons. * "Inception" is a reference to the scene in the film Inception where Arthur fires on the host's "defenses" using a SCAR-H battle rifle, which the Eagle Heavy is based on. *The "Breaking Bad" achievement is a reference to the TV series Breaking Bad, as Day 1 and the TV show both involve cooking crystal meth. * "Cash Is King" is written on all the cash registers in the game. * "Came in Like a Wrecking Ball" is a reference to Miley Cyrus's song "Wrecking Ball". * "Who Let The Doge Out" is a reference to both "Who Let the Dogs Out?", a famous song by the Baha Men, and the Doge meme. * "It's Always Foggy in Washington D.C." is reference to the TV series It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. * "Wedding Crashers" is a possible reference to the film of the same name. * "They Drew First Blood, Not Me" is a reference to the ''Rambo'' film series. First Blood is the title of the second movie, and Rambo's total number of kills in the four movies is 220, the same as the achievement. * "Yes We Can!" is a reference to Barack Obama's 2008 presidential campaign slogan. * "Hot Lava 2.0" is a reference to the "Hot lava" achievement from Payday: The Heist, where players must keep law enforcers off the graffiti on the roof on Hard or above in Panic Room. * "Build me an army worthy of Crime.Net", if "Crime.Net" were replaced with "Mordor", is a line from The Lord of the Rings, where it is said by Sauron to Saruman. * "I'm a Firestarter" are lyrics to The Prodigy's song "Firestarter". * "My Spider Sense is Tingling" is a line by Spiderman, who says this when he senses something is amiss. * "Lord of the Flies" is a reference to the novel of the same name. * "Dodge This" is a line from The Matrix, which Trinity says just before killing an agile opponent with a headshot, similar to the achievement but with a Thanatos .50 cal. * "Surprise Motherfucker" is the catchphrase of James Doakes, a character from the TV series Dexter. * "No Heist for Old Men" is a reference to No Country for Old Men, a 2007 movie based on Cormac McCarthy's novel of the same name. * "Not Today" is a reference to the Game of Thrones TV series, being an answer to the question "What do we say to (the god of) Death?". Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Armored Transport DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 01 DLC Category:Gage Weapon Pack 02 DLC Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:Gage Shotgun Pack DLC Category:Gage Sniper Pack DLC Category:Big Bank DLC Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)